


Ears and Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ears and Eyes

Clint's ears are useless.  
He can't here.  
He is eighty percent deaf.  
Childhood abuse,  
Combanied with EMP have,  
Rendered his ears useless.  
They are like an appendix to him.  
Because no amount of,   
Advanced hearing aids can help him.

Natasha knows that,  
Clint's deafness makes him feel insecure.   
Makes him feel incomplete,   
And damaged.  
But his deafness enhanced his eyesight.   
Clint has vision that is super human.   
Plus his eyes are gorgeous.   
Nataeha gets lost in them often.  
His eyes miss very little.   
And in battle she trusts his eyes more than his ears.  
Those eyes watch them,  
And protect them all.


End file.
